1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in micro-machining.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Micro machining of materials to form structures therein is known. Indeed, sensors have been fabricated using micro machining techniques for a number of years. However, it has been a problem in previous sensors to connect electrically certain portions of sensors so formed to the remainder of the sensor.
In particular some designs of sensor have portions which are freely suspended in relation to the remainder of the sensor or wafer. Such device suspended portions have previously prevented electrical conductors from passing across that region of the sensor.